The King's Dog
by moonburntsquid
Summary: AU. Sansa Stark is at King's Landing after Blackwater and The Hound still remains the King's Dog. The Hound spares Sansa from a humiliating punishment and she develops a new appreciation for him.


**A/N:** This is just part one. There will be two more parts about the same length. I'm trying to find a nice way to wrap the whole thing up but I'm not sure it will ever get a true ending. The coming parts are more… "fluffy" and will feature more interaction between Sansa and the Hound. This is my first published fanfic in about nine years so I'm a little rusty. Just one warning: the story is AU. Blackwater happened but The Hound did not leave after visiting Sansa.

If there are any content warnings I left out, please let me know!

Content warnings: Non consenting humiliation, pee

"Come girl. The king requires your presence."

She nodded obediently as she scrambled to cover herself with the down comforter. Her face burned as she met his eyes for a moment before he turned around to preserve any modesty she had left. Her maids were dressing her when he said "I would move faster if I were you. The King requires her presence in the throne room immediately."

"The throne room?" She repeated.

"Yes, girl. The throne room. Or would you rather have him request you to his bed chambers?"

She didn't say anything else while she hurriedly kept up with his large strides.

"Sansa Stark of Winterfell!" Joffrey beamed. The gleam in his eye made her stomach sink.

"My family are traitors," she said firmly, looking him the eye. "I am no longer a Stark of Winterfell."

"A wolf is never tamed. You would do well to imitate my dog." He added, almost a threat, before he returned to addressing the court. After listening intently for a while, Sansa began to relax and let her guard down, wondering why he asked for her to be there in the first place. Then the reason became all too clear.

"The North lost a whole battalion, but destroyed fifty good Lannister men. You will receive a lashing for each Lannister man lost. " His eyes went to where Trent usually stood. "Where is he?" Joffrey demanded.

"Interrogations in the dungeon, your Grace" Varys reminded.

Joffrey made a face similar to that of a petulant child. "What about Blount?"

"Interrogations since midday." Varys said solemnly. Joffrey rolled his eyes.

"Dog! Fifty lashes for the Stark girl."

"Fifty?!" The Hound let out his barking laugh. "She won't have any skin left once I reach ten."

"Sounds like an excuse." Joffrey sniffed. "Do you think you have any right to make suggestion about what Ii do with my hostages? You are my dog." Then he smirked, "Does my dog have a soft spot for the little wolf girl? I'll remind you of your place, Dog."

"Piss on her." Joffrey commanded. "Mark my territory." Any chatter within the court completely stopped.

"A dog cannot piss on command, your Grace," the Hound replied stiffly.

"Do it, Clegane." Cersei warned. "Or I'll have Ser Gregor show her Clegane hospitality."

"Hush, mother." Joffrey said sharply. Sansa felt all the eyes of the court on her and she rendered immobile.

"Very well." sighed the Hound.

He was upon her in three strides. She tried to keep her face stoic and serene, like her mother, but she couldn't keep her eyes from widening.

"Be a good girl." The Hound said under his breath only loud enough for her to hear. "Don't say a word." The statement perplexed her as he grabbed her by the arm. She flinched at his touch but it was not rough, only firm.

"Drag her by the hair!" Joffrey commanded, foaming at the mouth in excitement.

"I'd tear her head off," The Hound scoffed. "She's just a little -"

"And remove that gown!" Cersei interrupted. "It's Myrish lace and I don't want it covered in piss. It'll stain."

The Hound sighed and pulled out a dagger.

"No!" cried Cersei. "You'll destroy it, you giant oaf!"

His giant hands fumbled on her laces. She was more humiliated than she'd been in her entire life. "Bloody strings." He cursed. "It's easier to skin a rabbit." The gown fell to the floor and she stepped out of it as dutifully as she would with a maid. She felt naked. She was commanded to kneel, but it felt like Joffrey's voice was coming from miles away. She felt as if she was floating. She looked up at the Hound who was towering over her. She couldn't discern the look in his eyes.

"Take out your monster cock." Joffrey laughed. She watched his hands go to his breeches and she brought her gaze down to her hands, concentrating on her fingernails. "I bet the wolf girl has never seen a cock in person, let alone one of your size!" She could feel herself blushing from the inside out. Her body burned. She feared if she looked up now she would die of shame.

She kept staring down at her hands, tensed as she prepared to feel warm liquid spread over her. To her surprise, a cool liquid began to spread over her back. She almost yelped, but bit down on her lip to muffle any noise. She had prepared to smell the acrid stench of urine, but was greeted with a different scent. It was wine. She felt him stagger forward and she cowered in fear.

"Piss drunk at before midday?" Joffrey remarked. "You can't even aim your cock properly." She still did not dare lift her head. "How's it feel?" Joffrey sneered. "To be on your knees while my dog pisses on you? To know you're mine now? That you're claimed."

She didn't say anything. She didn't know what _to_ say. But it was then she noticed the tears streaming down her face and into her lap.

"Put it away, dog." Joffrey then added, "and bring her to me." Her stomach dropped. She knew that if he got close enough, he'd know what had happened. He would know that he had been tricked.

The Hound grabbed her arm, pulling her up. "Good girl." He said under his breath.

Joffrey appraised her, taking in the wet shift clinging to her. She closed her eyes and looked down, not meeting Joffrey's eyes. The gaze seemed to last a lifetime.

"Huh," He said finally. "Good job, dog. She's thoroughly soaked. Now get her out of my sight! I'm don't wish to smell my dog's piss any longer." As her maid came to claim her, he added, "Make sure you scrub her thoroughly."

As she left the throne room, she stole a glance at the Hound. His face was as stoic as always.

 **A/N II:** Thank you so much for reading this weird little fic. I promise the next installment won't be as weird.


End file.
